


Confissões Interrompidas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Humor, Love Confessions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Malika está pronta para confessar seus sentimentos por Cassandra. Se ao menos seus amigos conseguirem parar de atrapalhar.





	Confissões Interrompidas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confessions Interrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834923) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #041 - interrupt (interromper).

Era isso, ela finalmente decidiu. Ela iria confessar seu amor por Cassandra. Já era hora, ela decidiu, de fazer alguma coisa sobre toda essa tensão não resolvida entre elas, e sua mãe não criou uma covarde. Malika conversaria com Cassandra na primeira oportunidade.

\---

“Cassandra?” Malika perguntou, entrando no escritório de Cassandra. “Você tem um momento para nós conversarmos?”

Cassandra ergueu os olhos de sua mesa. “É claro, o que você quer, Inquisidora?”

“Sobre isso, você acha que tem alguma chance de você me chamar pelo meu nome? Eu tenho um nome, sabe, mesmo que ninguém por aqui pareça disposto a o utilizar.”

“Não tenho certeza de que isso seria apropriado.”

“Não seja boba! Há quanto tempo você me disse para te chamar de Cassandra? É simplesmente justo que nós nos tratemos da mesma forma. Por favor, eu adoraria que você me chamasse de Malika.”

“Inquisidora Malika, seria só isso?”

“Eu suponho que isso seja progresso, apesar de que só Malika ficaria bem. E não, na verdade, tem outra coisa que gostaria de falar com você. Sabe, Cassandra, a questão é…”

“Inquisidora!” Josephine chamou, entrando pela porta. “Nós precisamos de você imediatamente na Sala de Guerra.”

Malika suspirou. “Vamos conversar depois, Cassandra.”

\---

A primeira tentativa não funcionou muito bem, mas Malika não era do tipo que desiste fácil. Da próxima vez que viu Cassandra, Cassandra estava treinando.

“Cassandra! Estou feliz por te ver, porque não tivemos a chance de conversar desde a semana passada. Aquela foi uma missão intensa, não foi?”

“Eu suponho, apesar de não pior do que outras que tivemos antes. Você precisa de alguma coisa de mim?”

“Bem, esse não é o jeito certo de dizer. Na verdade, tem uma coisa que quero te dizer. Algo que quero te dizer já faz um longo tempo, mas é difícil conseguir a oportunidade. Parece que nós nunca temos tempo para nada além de treinar ou realizar missões.”

“Nós temos tempo agora, o que você quer me dizer?”

“Cassandra, desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, sabia que você ia mudar a minha vida para sempre, mas não sabia o quão. E agora eu sei. Sabe, eu estou…”

“Inquisidora!” Cullen gritou, correndo na sua direção.

Malika fechou os olhos, e xingou em voz baixa. “Deixa eu adivinhar, é uma emergência e você precisa de mim agora.”

\---

Dessa vez, ela estava preparada. Ela encontrou Josephine, Cullen, e Leliana, e lhes pediu para verificar se havia alguma coisa que exigia sua atenção. Normalmente, ela tentava os evitar pelo máximo de tempo possível, já que odiava as responsabilidades que vinham com o seu trabalho, mas agora, ela queria garantir que não teriam motivos para interromper ela com Cassandra de novo. Tudo o que queria era a oportunidade de conversar com Cassandra por talvez cinco minutos sem ser interrompida, só isso, e se isso significasse que teria que parar de evitar seu trabalho por um dia antes de ter a oportunidade, então era isso que iria fazer.

Cassandra estava treinando de novo, ela parecia sempre estar treinando, e dessa vez Malika não iria perder a oportunidade.

“Cassandra, tenho uma coisa importante para dizer, e não vou deixar outro dia se passar sem que eu fale com você. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu…”

“Inquisidora! Acabei de receber informações de uma tentativa de assassinato de um dos nossos aliados, você precisa ir imediatamente, a situação é grave,” Leliana disse, aparecendo do nada com uma carta na mão.”

Malika nem suspirou, ela só encarou a distância. Alguma coisa certamente estava conspirando contra ela, mas isso não significava que estava prestes a desistir, mesmo que não pudesse simplesmente ignorar uma ameaça crível.

“Tudo bem, eu vou, não é como se eu tivesse mais alguma coisa para fazer, de qualquer forma. Mas Cassandra, nós temos que conversar quando eu voltar.”

\---

Ela tentou de novo, e de novo, e de novo, ao ponto de que estava convencida de que seus amigos estavam deliberadamente tentando a impedir de confessar seus sentimentos. Isso estava começando a ficar ridículo, e ela sinceramente não sabia o que possivelmente poderia fazer para conseguir alguns minutos sozinha com Cassandra. A parte mais engraçada disso tudo era que ela tinha algum tempo livre, e ela conseguia passar bastante dele com amigos, era só que, quando quer que tentasse usar esse tempo para conversar com Cassandra, uma coisa ou outra acontecia, e então ela tinha que correr para uma nova missão que demoraria alguns dias pelo menos, ou então um nobre ou alguma outra pessoa supostamente importante apareceria exigindo uma audiência com ela, ou as tropas retornavam com alguém que foi capturado para que ela julgasse. A vida não era nada fácil para a Inquisidora.

\---

Todos eles estavam em volta da Mesa de Guerra, discutindo alguns planos importantes ou algo do tipo. Malika não tinha bem certeza, ela estava distraída já fazia algum tempo agora, pensando sobre Cassandra. Com o modo como ela ficava quando estava naquela sala, com tanta confiança em si mesma, tão focada, era difícil não se apaixonar ainda mais por ela.

“Como você pode ver, Inquisidora, nossos batedores trouxeram informações o bastante para que nós determinássemos as condições do terreno bem como a posição das tropas inimigas, então eu sugeriria que nós seguíssemos em frente com o plano inicial, agora que podemos confirmar a probabilidade do sucesso. O que você acha, Inquisidora?”

Malika olhou para o outro lado da mesa. “Cassandra, eu te amo, eu estou apaixonada por você e não posso esperar outro dia para te dizer que você é a mulher mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci.”

Cassandra corou violentamente, e os outros se viraram para encarar uns aos outros.

“Uh, Inquisidora?” Josephine perguntou. “Os planos?”

Malika sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse despertando dos efeitos de um feitiço. “Os planos, é, tá. O plano inicial parece bom, qualquer que fosse ele. Eu confio que todos você fizeram escolhas excelentes. E agora, se vocês me desculparem, eu vou encontrar um buraco gigante para me esconder pelo resto da minha vida.”


End file.
